This invention relates to a method and apparatus for bevelling angles of sheets of plain glass, plate glass or flattened glass.
The invention also relates to the product obtained.
In bevelling glass sheets it is known to use rotary tools (such as grinding wheels and buffers) mounted on more or less complex production equipment. Bevelling is carried out on either straight or curved sides of the sheets.
There is however as yet no satisfactory method for bevelling so-called interior angles, i.e. when the angle between two adjacent edges of the sheet opens outwards from the sheet. Examples of such interior angles are shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the accompanying drawings. Specifically, FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view of a sheet L with a bevel 102, this sheet having an interior angle AI opening outwards from the sheet and having its vertex indicated by XA.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of a shaped sheet LA bevelled at 102A and having two interior angles AIA which open outwards. FIG. 3 is a plan view of a differently shaped glass sheet bevelled at 102B and having two interior angles AIB.
In these types of sheet the problem to be solved is to adequately finish the vertex XA of the interior angle without fracturing or chipping. This problem is currently solved by final touching-up operations carried out by highly specialized craftsmen who generally work with special instruments.